


The Popular Girl's Secret

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna manages to score a date with the most popular girl in her school. However, she soon learns that Elsa's reputation isn't all it's cracked up to me, especially when they go back to her place. (Elsanna, High School AU, Fluff/Slight angst)





	The Popular Girl's Secret

Anna Cunningham walked into the cafeteria of Arendelle High School one afternoon, grabbing a lunch tray. Today's meal was spaghetti and meatballs—probably the only somewhat-appetizing meal these twits knew how to prepare.

This was how her days were mostly. Go to class, be bored to death by her teachers, eat lunch, be bored some more before heading home. It was a tiresome existence, but Anna made the best of it.

As she got her food and sat down at a nearby table, she thought of what her next class would be. Her timetable was very hard to remember, but the good part was, she didn't have that many classes in general, but she spent a lot of her free time in the school's clubs.

Anna was rather keen on the arts, being very into Drama and Painting, even if her works often ended up as giant blobs of colour on a canvas.

She looked down, twirling a piece of spaghetti with her fork before placing it into her mouth. It didn't taste like real spaghetti though. The cooking here was always rather dreadful and cold, hence why she usually preferred her mother's cooking than anything else.

After putting another cold piece of Italian food into her mouth, Anna looked to her left, seeing a familiar face sitting beside her, an older boy with shaggy blonde hair. This was Kristoff, one of her best friends since elementary school and one of the few friends she still had these days.

After sipping up her juice, she looked to her left, striking up a conversation. "Hey big guy, what's up?"

Kristoff groaned. "I got a D on my history test, so not great."

"Oh..." Anna looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't be," Kristoff remarked, biting into his burger that he had gotten from the counter. "History wasn't always my best subject."

"True, your more of a science guy," Anna agreed. "Well, I haven't a clue what I've got after lunch, as usual."

Kristoff sighed. "You really do have a memory like swiss cheese," he told her. As the two of them chatted, Anna looked up, seeing something that made her heart skip a beat.

Sat on a table on the other side of the canteen, alone and to herself, was the most beautiful girl Anna had ever seen. She was wearing a blue jumper, white pants and her hair was a pale platinum blonde, almost like snow that had fallen in the mountain. That was Elsa Andersen, a Norwegian transfer student, the most popular girl in school and someone who had stolen Anna's heart for many years.

Seeing his friend transfixed by the sight of Elsa, Kristoff chuckled. "You're still pining for her, huh?"

Anna shook her head, blushing furiously. "Who? Elsa?" Nahhh, I don't have a crush on her," she quickly denied, but her flushing cheeks made that all too apparent.

Kristoff laughed. "Feisty-pants, you've had a crush on her ever since she transferred here. She's practically dated every other guy and gal except you and me."

The strawberry blonde sighed. "Because we're the losers club, Kristoff. Popular girls don't date losers like us."

"Anna, it's not that bad," Kristoff said. "Elsa's a nice girl I hear. I think you should totally ask her out. I mean, who better to cash in that virginity card that with that sexy Norwegian beauty."

"I can't do that!" Anna exclaimed. "I don't know the first thing about talking to girls!"

"Come on!" Kristoff insisted. "You can do it! Don't be such a coward."

Anna blushed, her lip quivering. "I... I don't know," she blurted out. "She probably doesn't even know me. I'm a nobody and she's a celebrity."

"Relax, Anna," Kristoff said. "Just say what comes from the heart and you'll do fine. Trust me, Mr Love expert."

There was a sigh from Anna's throat, as she turned and looked at her friend. She wasn't going to be a coward. She did love Elsa, and right now, this was a golden opportunity to act upon it. "Fine," she agreed with slight reluctance. "I guess talking to her wouldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" Kristoff cheered. "You can do it, Feisty pants!"

Anna then got up from her seat, taking a deep breath. This was now or never, the final frontier and whatnot. She started to walk down the aisles of the cafeteria, seeing the other students to her side talking and eating. They didn't care what she was doing, but Anna could feel their eyes pinning themselves to her back.

She was stepping into hot water now, boiling, surging water, scalding her heart and skin. She quietly tiptoed towards Elsa's table, the blonde girl quietly and shyly enjoying her lunch. Even like this, she was utterly stunning, a pure angel. Anna didn't deserve her, but yet she was going to make an effort.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Kristoff giving her a thumbs up gesture, encouraging her in this little endeavour. She couldn't let him down, otherwise, he would probably feel bad as well. Plus, she had to prove she wasn't a big coward.

Tonight, she would go out with Elsa Andersen, give her the most romantic evening of her life and hopefully, spend some time with her under the sheets. That sounded like the perfect plan to Anna, at least, perfect in her mind.

Finally, Anna made it to Elsa's table, where the blonde still sat alone, with girls on other tables eyeing her, her adoring young fans, of which Anna counted herself among. Now, Anna was utterly terrified, knowing that she was going to speak to Elsa for the first time ever. She had never spoken to her before, so the thought of asking her out there and then was utterly bewildered. Soon, she mustered the courage to speak, trying her best to say something in a coherent sentence.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat softly. "Um... Elsa?" she then said in a small, timid voice.

The beautiful blonde looked up at her, wide blue eyes gazing at her with a loving, kind expression on her face. She smiled. "Oh hello there," she greeted her, sounding pleasantly surprised. "You're Anna Cunningham aren't you?"

 _Holy shit she knows my name!_ Anna's thoughts exclaimed. She then looked down, trying to not make herself an awkward mess. She knew that if she was going to win Elsa over, she would have to be confident. "Yes, that's me," she said, trying to put on a more proud voice. "How do you know who I am?"

Elsa then giggled. "I have a few classes with you, silly. Math, Literature, Biology, Geography, oh and you're in my Drama club too. I loved your Romeo and Juliet performance with Merida that one time."

A soft blush crept onto Anna's face. Now, Elsa was attacking her, in a good way. Clearly, Elsa was quite the know-it-all. "Oh... I see."

Elsa smiled, looking at the empty stool beside her. "Sit down, please. I'd rather not have people gawping at you."

 _Sit down?_  Anna's thoughts tried to process, but had stopped working completely at that point. She merely complied, sitting beside the blonde angel.

Her crush then looked at Anna directly, eyeing her over. "Are you alright?" She wondered, slightly concerned. "Your cheeks are all red. Do you have a fever?"

"N-no," Anna stuttered, but she honestly felt like she was going to faint. This was so unreal. She was really sat next to Elsa Andersen. "It's just... I like you."

Elsa giggled. "Everyone likes me," she brushed it off.

"No... I really like you, Elsa," Anna confessed. "And I wanted to ask you... if you wanted to, I dunno, go out with me?"

Elsa smiled warmly, a little blush creeping over her cheeks as well. "Oh... well, I haven't actually been on a date in some time, and no one has ever asked me out like this before... so why not?" she agreed. "Shall we say tonight?"

Anna's heart skipped a beat and without hesitation she said it. "Yes."

Grinning with pride, Elsa smiled. "Good," she then leaned over, gently pecking Anna on the cheek with her soft cool lips. "I'll see you tonight then."

As Elsa got up and started to walk away, Anna couldn't believe what had just happened. She had actually asked Elsa out on a date and she'd even been kissed. When she looked around, she saw a lot of faces staring at her with wide-eyed wonder.

Truly, a dream had come true.

xXx

 

Their date had gone off without a hitch. Anna had feared something would have screwed up. Maybe her car would have broken down or food had been spilled on Elsa when they went out for dinner, but thankfully none of that had happened.

It had been a rather simple date. Dinner at a nice restaurant followed by a movie, a new rom-com that Elsa and Anna both had laughed at and cried towards the end. During their movie, Anna had found herself snuggling very close to Elsa, having never held hands with someone so much in one night.

Elsa had been happy through all of it. Even seeing Anna messing herself up at the restaurant, getting some food over her face, she'd been happy, giggling very cutely at her date.

She was utterly perfect for Anna. How had she not done this sooner if she had known Elsa would have been so willing to spending an evening with her? She didn't know and frankly didn't care. Elsa was on her arm as they walked down the street to her house, being bathed in the light of the streetlamps.

Elsa was wearing a rather cute little blue dress for the date, one with quite a short skirt, even by Anna's standards. It seemed Elsa was a woman who didn't care how she dressed, as long as she was comfortable in it.

Soon, Anna hoped to helping Elsa out of that dress and onto her bed, where she would gladly take the beautiful angel to heaven and back.

As they arrived outside of the small suburban house where Elsa lived, the blonde quickly stopped, taking Anna's hands. "Anna... thank you for the wonderful evening," she said gratefully. "I've... never been on such a perfect date in my life."

Anna softly blushed, touched by that clearly sincere compliment. "You're... you're welcome, Elsa," she stuttered, shyly.

Suddenly, Anna felt Elsa's cold hands hold her shoulders as the beautiful blonde suddenly moved closer to her, quickly closing the gap between them and pressing her full, soft lips to her own. She kissed her softly, holding up one leg as she gave Anna this beautiful gift.

Anna's eyes went wide with surprise, before she gave in to Elsa's kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her close. She hadn't expected the kiss at all, but welcomed it regardless. Elsa's lips were so soft and cool, almost making her melt from their touch.

Elsa then pulled away, wrapping her arms around Anna's neck, grinning like a little girl at her. "Sorry... I just really wanted to do that."

"It's okay..." Anna said, cuddling Elsa softly. She then cried a few tears. "Oh my gosh... Elsa this is utterly amazing... I really love you."

"Careful," Elsa giggled. "It's only the first date, remember?"

"Yeah but, I really know that I love you, Elsa," Anna confessed. "Can we... see each other more often?"

The blonde then thought for a moment, before knowing she gladly wanted to spend more time with her new lover, especially with how adorable she was right there and then. "Sure... in fact, let's be girlfriends."

"G-Girlfriends?" Anna stuttered.

"That is what you meant, wasn't it?" Elsa implied, giving Anna a very knowing look that she had gotten used to that evening.

The strawberry blonde nodded, smiling at Elsa with happy tears in her eyes, touching her forehead with her own. "Yes... I'll gladly be your girlfriend."

Elsa sighed, holding Anna close. "Good... now, lets both get inside. I'm starting to get cold."

She then opened the door with her key and led Anna into her quaint little house. Anna then looked around, seeing how small, yet humble the place looked, everything very neat and tidy. "Nice place," she admitted.

"The bed is even comfier," Elsa remarked, winking at her playfully.

As the blonde walked to the kitchen to make herself a drink, Anna suddenly, snuck up behind her, cuddling her slender body.

Elsa chuckled. "Oooh, what's this about?"

Anna purred, kissing Elsa on the cheek "I love you, Elsa," she said, now proud to say it. "You're beautiful, you're smart, and you've got the perfect diamond eyes."

The platinum blonde then gazed at Anna with those icy baby blues, smiling at her warmly. "You want to go to bed? Maybe for some cuddles?"

Anna grinned. "Of course." She then kissed Elsa's lips, passionately and tenderly. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, pulling the blonde towards the bedroom.

Elsa kept kissing back, sliding her tongue into Anna's mouth as they began to make out, pushing Anna into the bedroom. She kept her lips locked to Anna's, not wanting to let go for even a second, until Anna turned around, pressing her new girlfriend onto the nearby bed.

She looked down, removing her top for Elsa, smirking. "I really want you, Elsa," She confessed, but then her heart sank.

Below her, rather than the love-filled, horny Elsa she was expecting, was a woman who seemed very uncomfortable, almost scared in a way. Her eyes looked in fear and she seemed as if she was about to cry.

"Oh no," Anna said, regretting her decision. "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry."

Elsa looked away, ashamed of herself. "No... I'm sorry," she said, in a rather sombre voice. "Anna... there's something I need to confess."

"Oh?" Anna wondered, sitting on the bed and holding Elsa's hand. "What is it?"

"I'm... a virgin," Elsa finally said it, looking at Anna directly in the eyes. She looked as if she was going to cry, like her entire heart had shattered into a million pieces of icy glass.

Anna stared in amazement, very confused. "Wait, what?!" She exclaimed in a slightly loud voice. "You're... a virgin like me?"

Elsa nodded regretfully. "Yes... I am."

"But I thought-"

"That I had slept with everyone?" Elsa assumed. She sighed, turning away to face the window, looking out at the starry sky. "No... Anna, you see, I don't sex. I don't like the idea of sex. My body is very delicate and I treat it like a temple... I don't want to ruin it by having someone else inside of me. But, I knew that if I was going to be popular at school, I would need to say a few things about myself that weren't exactly true."

"You mean you lied?" Anna inquired further, amazed by the words coming out of Elsa's mouth. "Elsa... you seemed so honest. I couldn't believe you would lie."

"Well, I did lie," Elsa stated. "I lied I had slept and dated pretty much everyone in school. No one bothered to ask the details, so I was happy and content with it... until you came along."

Anna looked down. "I fucked up, didn't I?"

"No, no you didn't," Elsa stated. "You were honestly the first date I've ever truly had. You really did make me happy, Anna, don't forget that."

"No... I wanted to fuck you, Elsa," Anna growled. "I wanted to take you in this bed, but now I see I was such a stupid idiot." She stood up. "I'm so sorry."

As she quickly put on her shirt and made her way to the door, Elsa stood up in front of her, stopping her with a soft kiss on the lips. "No... don't go, please."

Anna sighed. "I can't be here," she confessed. "Not with all this inside my head."

"Please, stay," Elsa insisted. "I should have told you earlier. I'm so sorry... just forgive me, please."

Anna looked down, seeing honesty and purity in Elsa's eyes. She couldn't just abandon this girl, not when their love had only begun. She didn't care about the sex anymore. She only cared about one thing, one woman in particular.

"Okay," Anna agreed, smiling and cupping Elsa's cheeks. "I'll stay for you, my beautiful girlfriend." And with that she pressed her lips to Elsa's, kissing her softly and holding her close, content and happy with the girl she loved.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I bet some of ye thought this was going to end in sex ;) Well, sorry, look elsewhere for that. I thought it would be a nice little twist and give it a cute fluffy ending for them to both be virgins. Give Elsa hugs!

See ya next time!


End file.
